Joyeux Noël, Squalo
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Voilà comment se fête Noël chez la Varia ! Délire de Noël bien entendu et qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, n'est ce pas Squalo ?


**Joyeux Noël, Squalo.**

Chaque année c'était la même chose. Chaque putain d'année...

Mais ça, c'était à cause de sa majesté sérénissime et Lussuria qui tenaient absolument à fêter cette putain de tradition !

_« C'est une tradition qui se fête dans chaque famille, Squalo, et nous Varia, nous sommes également une famille. »_

_« Che ! On est une 'famille' seulement quand ça vous arrange, à tous les deux là ! » Cria-t-il en fusillant Bel et Lussuria qui s'affairaient autour du sapin qu'ils venaient de ramener, ou plutôt de voler aux voisins. _

_« Ushishishi~ Squalo n'est pas content parce qu'il a peur de devoir jouer il Babbo Natale cette année encore~ »_

_« VOOOII !! Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me chargerai de couper les pailles ! » _

Oui parce qu'en plus de devoir acheter des cadeaux, décorer tout le domaine, et monter un arbre de noël, ils étaient soumis chaque année au jeu de la courte paille pour désigner au sort qui jouera le rôle du Père Noël ! Et l'année dernière, c'était Squalo qui s'y était collé. Jamais il n'oublierai cette humiliation, alors cette année, il comptait bien se venger !

Comment est-ce que eux, puissante Varia, étaient-ils réduis à ça ? Squalo avait d'ores et déjà essayé de dissuader leur Boss, mais Xanxus n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre.

_« Mais Xanxus ! Que diraient les autres familles si elles apprenaient que chaque année, nous, les pires assassins jamais connus, fêtent cette putain de Noël ?!! On serait la risée de tous !! » _

_« Ferme là, déchet. »  
_

_« Mais- » _

_« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. » _

En fait, Squalo le soupçonnait grandement d'apprécier ces conneries de cadeaux et de gâteaux de Noël. Après tout Xanxus délirait tellement de fois, que Squalo n'arrivait parfois plus à le comprendre.

Et c'est pourquoi, ce soir encore, la veille de Noël, ils étaient tous réunis, Varia complète, dans leur immense salon. Squalo, assis dans un coin de fauteuil, refusait de se lever pour admirer le sapin que Bel et Lussuria avaient confectionné toute l'après midi.

« Allé Squalooo-chan !! Fais moi plaisir !! » Pleurnichait le boxeur derrière le fauteuil, « En plus il y a quelques cadeaux pour toi au pied de notre merveiiileux sapin !! »

Squalo grogna.

Minuit arriva bien vite et le jeux de la courte paille s'annonçait. Ce moment tant redouté par l'escrimeur du château. Mais cette fois-ci Squalo était sûr de son coup ! En effet c'était lui même qui s'était chargé un peu plus tôt de couper les pailles à différentes mesures, ainsi, il avait pu laisser une minuscule entaille sur la plus longue, sachant ainsi laquelle il allait devoir tirer sans risque.

Ainsi lorsque la Varia se réunit dans un petit cercle des plus ridicules, Squalo s'empressa de tirer vivement cette dite paille. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de trouver entre ses doigts une minuscule paille pas plus grande qu'un pouce. Squalo resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur cette toute petite paille qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index.

_M-Mais comment est-ce possible ?!! C'est pourtant la bonne paille !! Elle est légèrement écorchée, alors pourquoi est-elle si petite ?!!! _

Ses pensées furent coupées par le ricanement oh combien détestable du petit prince. Il leva lentement les yeux pour constater l'horreur de la situation. Ils avaient tous une plus grande paille que lui.

_Cazzo... _

« OOOH Squalooo-chan !! » S'écria Lussuria en se dandinant, apparemment heureux du malheur de son compagnon.

Squalo serra de toute ses forces la maudite petite paille sous les ricanements des autres. Sauf Xanxus qui le fixait avec un sourire suffisant, que Squalo trouvait encore plus énervant que les rires idiots des autres.

Et sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à son sort, Squalo alla se changer, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, Lussuria sur ses talons, costume en main.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris de colère et de peur se mêlèrent dans la salle d'à côté, là où Lussuria aidait Squalo à s'habiller. Intrigués, Bel et Mammon s'approchèrent avec prudence des portes et avant qu'ils ne purent mettre la main sur les poignées, un Squalo rouge de colère déboula hors de la pièce, trainant derrière lui le cadavre de Lussuria par le col de sa veste.

« VOOOII !!! JE PEUX SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ??!!!!! » S'écria l'épéiste dans la direction du Boss qui siégeait dans son fauteuil, cookies et lait chaud en main.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda-t-il en retour avec lassitude.

Squalo était débraillé et tenait en main un petit bout de tissu rouge et blanc qu'il jeta aux pieds du Boss. A première vue, on aurait cru à un bonnet de noël, mais en l'examinant de plus près... Bel étira un sourire cruel et le ramassa de par terre.

« Ushishishi ~ On dirait que cette année on aura droit à une mère noël ~ »

Squalo enrageait littéralement et menaça le petit prince de son épée, complètement hors de lui.

« Redit ça encore une fois et je- »

« Squalo. »

La voix du Boss calma d'aussitôt l'épéiste. Levi était à ses côtés, lui tenant à sa place ses biscuits et son verre de lait chaud. Xanxus avait croisé les jambes et fixait avec sérieux son bras droit.

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu tout simplement une erreur, n'est-ce pas Lussuria ? »

Les regards se tournèrent tous sur le pauvre boxeur allongé par terre, le visage enflé de bleus.

« Bien sur qu'il s'agit d'une erreur ! Jamais je n'aurai commandé un costume de noël pour fille !! » Pleurnicha-t-il.

Squalo grogna et lui donna un léger shoot dans les côtes.

« Tu en serais bien capable, espèce de sale pervers détraqué !! »

Mais Lussuria jura son innocence, pleurant pitoyablement toutes les larmes de son corps. Xanxus se leva ensuite, pour prendre la petite jupe de noël des mains du prince et le balança dans la figure du requin.

« Et bien soit, il n'y a que ce costume, donc je te donne cinq minutes pour aller te changer, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça ! » Dit-il, les sourcils froncé d'agacement.

Squalo voulut bien entendu protester, mais le regard menaçant que son parton lui envoya le fit taire instantanément. Il ronchonna néanmoins et finit par retourner dans la pièce d'à côté, trainant encore Lussuria par le col.

...

Ainsi, quelques minutes encore plus tard, c'est encore un Squalo qui déboula de la pièce d'à côté, mais cette fois-ci habillé du costume de mère noël. Costume qui soit dit en passant était seulement constitué d'un petit top, d'une jupette et de petites bottines tous trois rouges et blancs comme à la coutume. Sauf qu'il manquait...

« Squalooo-chan ~ Tu as oublié ton bonnet !! »

Le bonnet, en effet.

Squalo mort de honte, ses mains tirant continuellement la petite jupe vers le bas, la jugeant bien trop courte.

_Je crois que c'est le pire noël de toute ma vie !! _

Et ce fut encore plus pire lorsque amusé comme pas deux, son bien aimé Boss ne put retenir son exécrable éclat de rire. Squalo le fusilla du regard, ne prêtant même pas attention au deux plus jeunes de la Varia accroché à ses jambes, lui réclamant leurs cadeaux. Car en effet, le rôle du Père Noël chez la Varia était de distribuer lui-même les cadeaux à chacun.

Il grogna de colère et dégagea vivement les deux gêneurs. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction du maudit sapin et commença à s'y avancer, les cuisses étroitement serrées, ne voulant absolument pas que Mammon, marchant à côté de lui, ne constate qu'en plus de l'horrible costume qu'il portait, il était paré d'une putain de petite culotte.

_« Si tu mets tes hideux caleçons, on va les voir sous ta jupe et ça va être très moche !! »_

_« VOOIII !! TU OSES M'APPROCHER AVEC CE-CETTE CHOSE JE JURE QUE- »_

Squalo ne préféra même pas se souvenir de cette partie là de l'habillement forcé. Traumatisme sur traumatisme, Squalo se demandait bien comme allait-il survivre à ça ?

Arrivé au pied du sapin, il fit une moue dédaigneuse en voyant les divers cadeaux des autres. Il s'abaissa à contre volonté et s'en empara d'une dizaine, puis se redressa et se retourna face aux autres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler un premier propriétaire de cadeau lorsque soudain il remarqua les regards étranges de ses camarades. Et c'est lorsqu'il vit le Boss tordu de rire sur sa chaise, la main sur ses yeux qui débordaient de larme, qu'il comprit.

Oh, il allait tous les tuer.

_Putain de jupe trop courte, putain de petite culotte !! Je jure des les bruler une fois cette maudite soirée finie !!!_

Ravalant ses injures pour chacun de ses camarades et tentant de garder le plus de dignité possible, il décida de balancer brutalement les cadeaux dans les mains, ou figures, de chacun. Certains se brisèrent ou volèrent par les fenêtres. Bel s'était même presque jeté par la fenêtre pour rattraper ses biens, tandis que Levi lui gueulait d'arrêter et que Lussuria c'était mit à pleurer parce que son _Masseur des pieds 2000 _était complètement brisé au sol. Mammon avait réussit à les attraper au vol avec ses tentacules visqueux et Xanxus n'avait par contre même pas levé le petit doigt.

La soirée se termina dans des cris et des pleurs, et Squalo eut ainsi sa vengeance.

…

Complètement exténué de cette horrible soirée, Squalo se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils. Il soupira en se massant légèrement le crâne d'une main. Il n'y avait plus que lui présent dans la salle, entouré de la pagaille qu'il avait fièrement foutu. Il étira un sourire cruel en repensant à Levi qui avait essayé de rattraper le prince capricieux qui avait réussit à se jeter par la fenêtre et qui avait par conséquence emmené à sa suite le brun.

Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques secondes pour mieux visualiser ces images inoubliables, et se rendit compte que ses cadeaux à lui étaient encore sous le sapin. Il se leva alors paresseusement et alla s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre et se mit à les ouvrir. Comme chaque année, il en recevait du Cavallone et du Katana Brat. Malgré lui, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il était le seul à recevoir des présents autres que ceux des membres de la Varia. En parlant d'eux, Squalo n'y prêta qu'un minimum d'attention, sachant très bien qu'il recevait comme chaque année la même chose. Un cadeau pourtant attira particulièrement son attention. Il était petit et signé de la part de Xanxus.

_En voilà une première tient !_

En effet, prétendant que c'était le Boss, Xanxus ne leur avait jamais rien offert. Par contre en retour, eux devait lui offrir un cadeau plus coûteux qu'aux autres !

C'est pourquoi la curiosité de Squalo le poussa à déballer ce cadeau en premier. Il déchira vivement le papier autour pour se trouver devant une petite boîte en cuir. Encore plus intrigué, il l'ouvrit, ses mains tremblant légèrement d'émotion.

Mais lorsqu'il se trouva devant une paire de gants rouges et blancs, seul élément qui manquait à son costume de Mère Noël, Squalo vit rouge.

« ESPECE DE- »

Mais ses injures ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles du concerné qui, assit dans son bureau, souriait suffisamment, levant son verre de lait en l'air.

« Joyeux Noël, Squalo. »

Fin

**Et joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes, surtout à toi Nora Esla que je remercie encore beaucoup pour ton aide et ton soutient !! **

**Ciaossu ~**


End file.
